Second Chance of Love?
by thepochoalo
Summary: As Katniss chose to leave and break Peeta's heart, an unexpected turn of events is about to happen. A modern day love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unexpected meeting

_**4 years ago…**_

"_I don't understand what you're saying. Why are you doing this to me?!" the boy barked. The girl standing in front of him, face down is finding the right words to say but none came to mind. She just stayed there, standing ready to take in all this boy has to say to her._

"_Please, talk to me", said the boy. Tears are slowly forming in his eyes. He has never felt hurt like this before. Come to think of it, he have never loved anyone like he loved the girl standing in front of him. Her consistent quietness is driving him mad. "Why Katniss? Please tell me why? What did I do for you to decide like this? Please! Talk to me", as he say this he is slowly kneeling himself down. Ready to beg for her not to leave him._

"_Don't do this Peeta. Don't make it harder than it already is. Get up", she says as she try hard to wipe every emotion that is possibly showing her face. She can't afford to lose focus now. She needs to do this. She doesn't want to, but she has to._

"_Then tell me why are you leaving me?! I don't buy any of that crap that you are telling me! Tell me! Be fair Katniss!" he is now screaming frantically, on the top of his lungs. As she was about to turn around and leave, he quickly get on his feet and hugged her tight, so tight that she might feel suffocated._

"_Please Peeta. Let go", she tells him as she try hard to get away from his grasp. It hurts too much to feel his touch, not when she's about to leave him. She has no choice but to break his heart in the hardest way as easiest way at the same time. As she managed to unclasp his hands around her, she turned to face him. Face serious and she keeps all emotions invisible. He knows her too well and he can tell that she'll be lying just by looking at her eyes. As she was about to speak, as she was about to break his heart, she couldn't help but bring her eyes to look in his deep blue and perfect eyes. She managed to turn her back on him again before she lose it._

_She inhaled so much air that it hurts to keep her from beginning to sob as what she is about to tell him next is about to crush his heart. "Peeta.. I'm sorry but I have to do this. We have to break up". He raised his head from his hands about to lunge after her again, "I don't love you anymore, that's why I'm letting you go. You'll just suffer if we continue this joke of a relationship". Finally, the tears are springing in her eyes. As she waited for his respond but got nothing, she mustered all the courage she can get and turned to him one final time. "Good bye Peeta. I hope you would eventually find someone who is truly right for you." With those words, she left him without turning to look. She won't ever have the sight of his perfect eyes again._

_**This is for the best. I love you. Good bye…**_

**Present Day (2013)…**

Here I am, standing waiting for my service to pick me up at the airport. It's been 4 years when I left to study in the states. 4 years ago, I just graduated from college when I decided to continue pursuing law, at the same time my dad has been assigned to the American branch of his company and he brought us along. While I was waiting for someone to pick me up, I can't help but miss my sister already. It's just me who came back here because my best friend is getting married, Delly. I met her two years ago at the university. We instantly became friends, although we differ very much from each other. It is because of the fact that we are both from the Philippines that we instantly became close. She left a year ago upon graduating and returned here. It was a week ago when she called to inform me that she's getting married this Sunday.

"_hello?"_

"_Katniss! Guess what?!"_

"_Oh hey, Delly, what is it?"_

"_I'm getting married!"_

"_Really? Wow! That's awesome! Congratulations!"_

"_I know, right! I'm so excited, anyway you're going okay. You're going to be my maid of honor."_

"_Uh, right. Del… I don't think I'll fit for the job"_

"_No, I'm not taking no for an answer Katniss. You're my best friend, so you can't back out."_

"_Okay. I'll check my schedule"_

And here I am now. My thoughts was suddenly interrupted when my service approached me. He was sent by Delly to pick me up and bring me straight to her family's town house. And since I don't plan on staying long after her wedding, I can't help but take on her offer.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen?" said the chauffer. I took of my sunglasses to take a good look on him. _Boy, is he not bad. _Shit, this isn't the time for that.

"Uh, yes. You are?" I can't help but stammer as I talk because I can't deny the fact the this guy is so freaking hot.

"I'm Cato. Delly asked me to pick you up." He said with a huge smile on his face. Wow, could he be any more charming.

I shook his hand when he reached to me, "Oh, um. Thank you." As I move to pick up my luggage, Cato already beat me to it.

"No worries, I'll carry these. Come 'on." Cato walked ahead of me, and I can't help but casually look on his behind. I can't help but smirk to myself, because he definitely take care of his body. I almost bumped to him when he stopped, thankfully I kept my distance. "So, here we are. Milady," he bowed and took one hand and assist me on getting on the passenger seat.

I smirked, "You're smooth aren't you," I said to him before I even realized it. He laughed and reached to the door handle, "Well, I try."

He closed the door and get over to the driver's side. As he is searching for a station, I can't help but admire his dark golden locks and his chiseled jaw, and of course a clef chin. It's like he is carefully sculpted to have an image of a God. I didn't realize that I was staring at him way to much until he asked if I was ready. I just nodded and we are on our way out of the airport.

It is already 3'oclock in the afternoon when we reached the driveway of the town house of Delly's family. I didn't realized that I have fallen asleep until we reached the end of the driveway.

"We're here, Milady" I turned to Cato and saw him smiling at me. He is so charming that I can't help myself but smile back. As I try to reach the door's handle, "Oh, allow me." Cato got outside the driver's side and casually stride to my side to open the door for me.

"And a gentleman too?" I said in a surprised manner with one hand to my left chest as he reached for my hand.

He laughed, "Well, I try", repeating what he said earlier. We both laughed and head for the trunk to retrieve my luggage.

We get inside and greeted by a running Delly. She hugged me tight and kiss me in both cheeks, "Good to see you too Del."

"Katniss I've missed you! And wow! You look more stunning than ever!" Delly did change a bit in appearance too. Her hair is still blonde but shorter, her eyes is still blue and her body gained a little weight but is still sexy.

"You too Del. Your body is much better now."

"Yeah well, Pete is making her eat all his pastries every time they meet." Cato said with a smirk on his face, and I swear he looks sexy that I might lunge at him any moment.

"Shut up Cato! Pete is a good at baking that's why I eat them." Delly pinched Cato in his arms that caught him off guard for a second.

"Well, you look good Delly." I said because she really does.

"Thank you Katniss, although not as good as you. And don't believe whatever this idiot is telling you". Delly caught Cato's head and out him in a head lock and I can't help but laugh at them.

"So, what is relation to each other?" I found out that I've been dying to ask that until now.

They both looked at me with Delly wide eyed and Cato snickering. "You mean he didn't tell you? God Cato you are such a dick".

Cato laughed "She didn't asked me". He said winking at me and made his way at a stair.

"So who is he?" I can't tell my curiosity is sinking deep.

"Kat, don't you remember him? He's my idiot brother". I was shocked by I didn't know Delly has a brother.

"Wait, you don't have a brother. You have a…"

"Sister? Yeah, it was all messed up back then". Delly said shaking her head. "We are twins, he's the one you saw on those pictures. My mom used to dress him in girl's clothing so… Yeah" Delly laughed.

"Oh my God, are you serious? He's hot!"

"I know you'd think so. That's why I asked him to pick you up. He just returned from UK. He most definitely not want to remember our days as kids." I smiled to the thought that Cato used to wear girls' clothing.

As we make our way to sit beside the pool we heard a car pull up the driveway. "Oh, that must be Pete. Stay here. I'll introduce him to you"

I heard the door open and close and Delly greeting this _Pete_, "Come 'On. I'll introduce you to Kat."

As I heard them closing behind, I get up to my feet and turned to meet Delly's fiancée. But what I didn't expect is this _Pete_. I just stand there, dumbfounded and slowly the air is out of my reach.

"Kat, I want you to meet my fiancée, Peeta Mellark. Pete, this is my maid of honor and best friend, Katniss Everdeen"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Good to see you again… or not

_**8 years ago…**_

_She was waiting for the bus but to no luck, there's none coming. The sky is dark and it looks like rain is about to pour down. She forgot to bring her umbrella. She patiently wait for the bus even though her feet is already aching form walking too much inside their university because of her classes being in different locations. Her class just ended an hour ago and now she's still waiting to get on a bus to get home._

"_Damn, this is taking forever!" she said as she's been pacing back and forth and looking to the direction where the buses supposed to come from. And then, it rained. Hard. She can't help but feel frustrated and decided to make her way to the nearest shed she could find. But to her luck there is none. "Could this day get any more worse!" the girl screamed and tears are starting to form in her eyes when suddenly she can't feel the rain anymore. She looked up and saw the most magnificent blue eyes she had ever seen in her entire life._

_A boy is sharing his umbrella to her. She looked at him as see that he's grinning at her in the most childlike and charming way. "I can't help but stand behind you anymore, so I decided to wait for the rain and make my way here." He said laughing. She got irritated and felt like this boy is mocking her so she made her out of the umbrella and walk towards the rain. "Wait!" she heard the boy and mostly sure that he is running to catch up to her. When he finally reached her he grabbed the girl's arms, "Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that saw you and heard that you were having a bad day. And it rained. I'm really sorry."_

_She looked at him and saw in those deep blue eyes that the boy is being sincere. She gently shook off his hands and wrapped her arms around her. "My name is Peeta by the way. I go to DLSUD too." He smiled._

_"Yeah, I can see that". There's no need for her to know that because she knows what the uniforms in her university looks like. Peeta slightly taken aback by her attitude continued apologizing to her. He can't manage to screw this up now. He's been waiting for his chance. Now, is that chance and he has to be careful._

_"I totally understand if you don't want to tell me your name. I just, um, I just want to give you my umbrella". She was surprised by this. They stared at each other's eyes, with not one of them wanting to brake the contact. Finally, Peeta did. He handed her his umbrella and made his way away from her._

_He only took 5 steps when he felt someone tugged his uniform. He turned around and saw her standing closely to him, stunning grey eyes studying him carefully. He lowered his gazed until it settled on her lips. "It's Katniss". He looked at her questioningly making her repeat it. "My name is Katniss"._

_They both stare at each other's eyes until a bus stopped in front of them._

**Present (2013)…**

My mind is debating on what to do. I'm pretty sure I'm about to pass out, I feel like I'm suffocating.

_Peeta, Delly's about to get married to Peeta_.

I'm frantic and unable to withstand my dizziness. I hold on to the steel chair beside me and look at them again. Delly looks at me with worried eyes, "Kat, are you okay? You look pale", as she moved beside me to steady me, I tried to steady my breathing.

"I'm fine Del, just jet lagged". I looked at Peeta and he just stood there with cold eyes directly at me. My body shivers to his stare, but it's not just a stare, Peeta's glaring at me.

"Come 'on, I'll help you to your room", as Delly was about to go with me Peeta took my arm and carried me.

"Let me Del, it would me more easier if I carry her". _Please don't let him Del, please don't_.

"Right, okay. I'll leave her to you. I'll go to the pharmacy and get some medicine". And with that, Delly left me in the arms of Peeta.

I can't help but keep my head down as Peeta carry me on to the stairs and inside what supposed to be my room. Even with all this dizziness, I can tell that I have a great view. He slowly get me down to the bed and left me without a single word. I lay in the bed with my right arm covering my eyes. I feel overwhelmed. How did it turn out like this? Why now? Why here? Why him? There's so many questions circling in my thought and I can't help but feel saddened. I don't want to cry here. No. I can't let that happen. But I did. I can't stop the tears going down my cheeks and onto the bed sheet. Since the day I left Peeta, I haven't cried then. It too late to feel sorry now, but I do every day since that moment. I didn't realize that I've fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and see someone standing in the terrace outside the sliding window of my room. I get on my feet and slowly make my way to where that someone is. I stopped when I immediately see that the one standing outside is a blonde guy. I was about to back up when he turn around. He instantly smiled and sigh in relief as he make his way inside. I also felt relieved and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Why do you always sleep on me?" Cato said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't do it on purpose you know. Why are you here anyway?" I raised my head up to meet his eyes and I can see him eyeing me, it scary because his looks are intense I can feel it through my bones. I shiver to the thought, that his looks are slowly undressing me, I quickly shake my head in an attempt to erase that thought.

"Are you cold? Are you still dizzy?" Cato rushed to sit beside me and took off his jacket to put it in me.

"I'm fine now, thanks" I smiled at him and saw that he's studying me intently. It's kind of uncomfortable but to see him paying much attention to me is quite sweet.

"Okay then, anyway if you really do feel better we should go down. Delly said you should eat before taking any medication", Cato got to his feet and assisted me. We make our way outside down the stairs to the kitchen hall and saw Delly eating with Peeta on the other side side in front her.

Delly quickly got up her seat and rushed towards me. She may have ran because I felt the impact of her body. "Oh God Katniss, I was worried. Are you sure you're okay now?" she says studying me.

"I'm sure she's fine, it's not like she got knocked out", surprisingly Peeta said this. As I looked at him his eyes are still cold showing no remorse for me, and I get it. I can't blame him, not after what I did to him 4 years ago.

I let his glare go and sighed, "I'm feel fine now Del, don't worry". I tried to smile as genuinely as I can but I know I'm not giving more effort enough because I heard Peeta scoff and saw him rolled his eyes, before I knew it Cato is helping me to take a sit beside him. I felt his hands on my arm guiding me to the table.

"Don't worry sis, I'll take care of Katniss" I looked at him and he grinned at me in the most charming way, his grin made him look like a little child which is very adorable. I can't help but smiled at him in return.

As I was about to sit, Peeta got up his seat, "Well then, if you would excuse me I think I'll go to bed early." He faced Delly and gave her a quick peck in the lips and made his way out to the dining room.

"What's gotten into him? He's being a snobbish bitch" said Cato with a smirk on his face enough to flip Delly's switch.

"Piss off Cato! Don't call Pete names!" Delly said in a tone like a mother chastising his son.

Cato raised his hands as a sign of surrender, "Whoa! Chill Del. It's just that he's being rude about Katniss. Don't you think?" I turn to look at Cato and saw him gritting his teeth. I wonder what ticked him off to be angry.

"I know, I'll talk to him. I'm sorry Kat. I have no idea what's gotten into him. He's not usually like that." Delly tried to reach my hand across from hers.

"Hey, it's not a problem. I'm sure he has a reason. Although to be honest I don't want to know." But I do know. I totally do. I'm the reason. I sighed, "Anyway, I'll just look for a hotel and stay there for the mean time."

"You'll do no such thing Kat! You stay here. It's been a year since we got to spend some time together." Delly looked like pleading and I have no choice but to surrender and agree to her whims since she is the one getting married and she's my best friend. I just nod and looked at Cato who's still gritting his teeth.

Dinner took forever. I listened to Delly tell me the story on how she and Peeta met. Apparently, he met Peeta on her work. She's an accountant and Peeta's an engineer. Peeta is a friend of Delly's boss. And long story short, that how they met. It felt uncomfortable for me to be listening to Delly's story. Not because it annoyed me but because of the fact that I know that Peeta hates me. We ended our conversation when Delly decided to call it a night and head upstairs to her room. It seems that she and Peeta decided not to share a room until they are already married. I also decided to walk my way upstairs and Cato offered to walk me in front of my room.

"Katniss", said Cato as I was about to go inside.

"Yeah?" I looked at him questioningly, and he only smiled at me.

There it is again, Cato putting up his charm. "Uh, I, uh", he looked down on his feet and he scratches his hair, "Good night Katniss." He reached for my hand and squeezed it. I can't help but admire his shyness knowing that he is incredibly hot.

"And to you as well, fine gentleman". I smiled and winked at him and slowly made my way inside my room. I heard him laugh and his footsteps distanced from my room.

"What are you doing here?!" I almost jumped to hear a voice behind me and saw Peeta sitting at the edge of the bed, face serious or furious. His voice is not loud but full of conviction.

I don't know what to do I reached for the dorm handle, "Sorry, I must have gotten in the wrong room" as I was about to turn the knob, he's already in beside me leaning at the door.

"No, you're in the right room. I mean, what you are doing HERE?!" Peeta's gaze is so intense that I feel overwhelmed again. I can feel my lungs getting out of air. I try to steady myself. I try to calm me down and put on a strong face. I looked at him and see his deep blue eyes hasn't change. It's still perfect but now they are staring me with coldness and hatred.

"I'm here for my best friend's wedding". I tried to look him in the eye and hold his gaze. Peeta raised an eyebrow and started laughing. "Something amusing you?" I asked him as he still continue with his offending laughter.

"You", Peeta stopped his laughter and looked at me again with those intense glare. He slowly made his way closing our distance and stopped with just inches in front of me. "I'm glad to see you again Katniss". The way he say my name was so shivering. His tone was mixed with gentleness, coldness, cockiness, and it almost sound like a mock. He left my room and this time I wasn't able to hold my emotion. I cried for the first time in 4 years. I guess attending my best friend's wedding is not a great idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I don't hate you…

I woke up to the feel of the sun gleaming at my face. I must have dozed off from getting tired of crying. I do remember that I seem to almost cry my heart out last night. I can still see Peeta's face full of hatred whenever I close my eyes. But what really bothered me is the fact that he gets to me so easily. I know it's my fault. I know what I did to him seems to be unforgivable. But it is not considered as enough reason for him to be toying with my emotions. If his intentions were to make me feel ashamed for all the guilt I'm feeling right now, I cannot give him that satisfaction. I don't play games, but if he would decide to play some mind games then I have no choice but to fight him off.

My thoughts were interrupted by the knock on the door. "It's open".

Cato opened the door greet me. "Good morning milady, would you fancy a cup of coffee for this morning?" I giggled to the sight of him acting like a butler, complete with his English accent. God, he looks and sound sexy as always.

"Thank you fine sir, but I think I'll have to decline. I don't drink coffee." He smirk and made his way inside the room dropping his butler act.

"How about some breakfast? Delly's fiancée made some bacon and eggs. Plus hotdogs. And of course his pastries."

He sat at the edge of my bed as I sit up. "I don't eat breakfast either, I'm not really a morning person." My smile was instantly gone when I realized Cato is staring at me, intensely.

"Is something up? Your eyes are all red. Did you cry?" Cato reached and touch my cheeks.

"Oh no. I'm fine really, I wasn't able to sleep last night so I guess my tiredness is showing." I backed up a little and Cato didn't stop reaching for me and hold both of my hands to keep me from covering my face.

"Katniss, whatever it is you can always talk to me", I'm feeling overwhelmed again and I can feel tears are already forming in my eyes. Seriously, I cannot take a break from all this emotional mishaps. I'm a mess. I felt Cato move closer to me and is about to hug me when we heard someone clearing his throat and managed to get our attention.

"I didn't realize I'm interrupting something." Peeta stands beside the door arms crossed, his face looks so confusing that I wonder what it could be.

Cato shifted his position from facing me to facing the door, "What do you want Mellark?"

Peeta smirked and scoffed. "Well, Delly sent me up to check on her but it seems she's well taken care of". I looked at Peeta and he's looking directly at me, I can't help but rolled my eyes at him. I want to tell him something but I can't seem to find the words to tell him. It angers me to see him so confident that he gets to me emotionally.

"I am, thanks for the effort though", my tone came out to be confident as well as cocky and a little sarcastic. Peeta smirked again and left.

I looked at Cato and see that his jaw are still clenched. "Why are you mad at him?" I looked at him questioningly. My curiosity grows every second as wait for Cato's answer.

"What?"

"Peeta, why are you mad at Peeta?" Cato must have been thinking deep to not catch my question.

"I don't know. Maybe because he's an arrogant bastard." It doesn't make sense at all. Because of his answer I can't help but think that Cato is insecure at Peeta. He shouldn't be, he has some good points in him that Peeta doesn't have. At least that's what I think.

"Let's go down and eat". I don't want to ask any more questions involving Peeta. I decided that today, I'll make myself have some fun. It's vacation anyway.

Cato go down first. I changed to my swimsuit which is a yellow two piece. A bandeau top and a hipkini bottom. I covered myself with a white see thru poncho. I let my hair down and grabbed my sunglasses. I made my way down to the dining hall to ask Delly if she wants to come with me.

"Del, would you want to go to the beach with me?" They all looked at me as I approached. I swear I saw Peeta and Cato jaw dropped.

"God Katniss! You're so sexy!" Delly squealed and hugged me.

I gave her a knowing look, "Del, I just asked you if you want to go with me".

Delly backed up sheepishly, "Sorry Kat! It's been so long since I got to see you naked".

"Hey, I'm not naked! You just lost your chance to go sunbathing with me pal!" Delly and I laughed. I've known Delly to be an admirer of my body, and to see how see reacts it just means that I haven't lost it.

"Can I come?" I turned to Cato raising his hand and can almost see that his eyes are like twinkling and I laughed at the thought.

"Yes! You should go with her Cato. You two look good together!" Delly seems to be very enthusiastic setting me up with his brother.

"Whoa! Are you playing matchmaker now?" Cato excused himself to go to his room to change.

"Well admit it Kat, my brother's hot", she winked at me and left the dining area to get some water. I can't help but smile at her.

I was about to grab a bacon at the table when I saw Peeta. _Crap, I almost forgot he's here_. I was about to look away when I see that his eyes is carefully studying my body.

"See something you like?" He was slightly taken aback by the sound of my voice, when he raised his eyes he met my gaze. He cleared his throat as I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked at him. I can't help but feel proud of myself. It seems that I managed to get into him.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Come 'on let's go!" Cato immediately hooked his strong arms at my waist and led me to the door.

"We'll see you there later!" I heard Delly called out before Cato closed the door. I hop on the passenger seat of Cato's car and he started to pull out on the driveway.

"You seem bubbly, care to share?" I grinned at Cato and see that his smile is more enthusiastic that I thought.

"Nah! Just lucky I guess. It's not every day you get to see Katniss Everdeen on her swimsuit." He smirked.

"A liking for my body? That's nice", I tried to sound as flirty as I can but it's just awkward. Flirting is not really my thing. But it seems Cato didn't notice how awkward I am. "Wait! Have you seen me in my swimsuit before?" I turned to him as his remarks are slowly sinking in.

"Just in Delly's pictures. She sends me almost every photo you have together when I'm still in UK"

"Really, Del can be such a bitch". I felt my cheeks burn from shyness. In my entire life, I've only wore a two piece two times. This moment is the second. We arrived at the beach and see that we have it all to ourselves.

"Well, I made her send me those actually. I guess I kind of want to know you. But you know, Europe's in the way", I turned to face Cato and saw his expression. He looks like a teenager confessing on his first crush. It's kind of cute.

I just smiled, "Delly never mentioned that"

"I asked for that either. It's kind of embarrassing. I mean, I don't want you to have another idea or something." We stopped and Cato spread a blanket. We both sat down and I put sunscreen on me. Cato seems to be silent beside me.

"Hey! Something wrong?" he simply shakes his head and looked at me. He look is so mesmerizing. I feel like he's pulling my in. He moved and close our distance. I can't believe this is happening. We're an inch apart. I closed my eyes as his face slowly lean more closely, I felt his lips slightly brushed my lips when we heard Delly's voice.

"Kat! Cato!" we instantly pull apart when we saw Delly jog towards us, Peeta following behind her.

"Come 'on. Let's swim!" Delly took of her cardigan, pulled Cato to come with her and jog towards the beach. She's wearing a pink one piece with a low cut on the back and string straps. I stand up and took off my poncho and was about to follow them when Peeta grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, but can we talk for a minute?" I gave him a knowing look and slightly nod. I looked at Delly and Cato and see Delly pulling Cato further away. Cato looks at me and smiled before eyeing Peeta suspiciously.

We sat down at the blanket. I hugged my knees and looked at the distant.

"So, what do you want?" I asked Peeta without looking at him.

"Well, I, um, first I want to say sorry if I've been acting like a"

"Snobbish bitch?" my tone seems like a whisper to my ear but it was loud enough for Peeta to hear. He raised an eyebrow to me and smirked

"Snobbish bitch huh? Where'd you pick that up?"

"Cato, it seems like he hates you very much and I can't imagine why." I said sarcastically.

He laughed, "Please, he's just insecure". I looked at Peeta, he seems to be amused by the way Cato addresses him.

"Yeah, well, at least he's not being a little girl" I can feel a build of confidence in me. Peeta gave me a knowing look, it seems like he was offended by my remark at him. I don't feel any guilt about it. It's true that he's been treating me like crap and I doubt that I deserve it.

"Say whatever you want about me. I'm just talking to you because Delly made me. She said that I was being a jerk to you." She scratches his hair, "If only she knows why." he sighed. I know that his reason for being snide is because of what I did 4 years ago. But I can't help but feel shocked that after all this time, Peeta still holds a huge grudge on me.

"Peeta, what I did to you is unforgivable and I understand that. I understand if you're mad at me, if you hate me"

"I don't hate you. I just didn't expect that after all this years I would get to see you again. And what's funny about it is this moment now. Where I am about to get married, and what's even more funny is that the woman I'm supposed to marry is my first love's best friend." I am stunned by this confession. For him to regard me as his first love. I don't know how to respond.

"Anyway, I should head back. I have to be at work. Can you please tell Delly I left?" I'm still looking at him and trying to figure out his emotions. He stand up and turn his back to make his way for his car.

He was long gone but I'm still staring at the direction of his exit. My mind is blurred and I can't think straight. Why is it that Peeta seems to point out to me that I'm making it hard for him? He doesn't hear me complain about him marrying my best friend. Doesn't he realize how hard it is for me to? To be in a same house with him. To see him. To hear him.

I was about to continue making my way to the beach when I heard my phone ring signaling an incoming message. I looked for my phone. It's an unregistered number. I opened the message and felt my eyes widen.

_We'll continue our talk tonight. I'll stop by at your room._

_ - Peeta_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Good to see you again… For real?**_

I can't seem to avoid staring at my phone.

_We'll continue our talk tonight. I'll stop by at your room._

_- Peeta_

I blinked. Once, twice, thrice. Is our talk not over yet? I'm not sure if I want to continue having a conversation with him. But I wouldn't necessarily call it a conversation, he does all the talking anyway. I seem to be dumbstruck every time we have an encounter. Accidental or not. What am I going to do? I'm not sure I'm ready to hear whatever he has to say. I'm starting to feel dizzy again.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I raised my head and see Cato in front of me. I instantly exit my phone to home screen.

"I, uh, I think I want to lay down."

"Oh okay. I'll call Delly. We'll go back." Cato ran towards the beach and call Delly who seems to be enjoying herself. Maybe, I have to tell her. But her wedding is getting near. Its 6 days from now. I don't want to mess it up. I don't want my best friend to hate me for not telling her earlier. Sure, what happened with me and Peeta is in the past now, but it doesn't change the fact that I didn't tell her on purpose. What am I going to do? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt an arm in my shoulder and see Cato smiling at me.

"You seem to be always lost in your thoughts. Do I get a chance to hear it?" I just looked and smiled at him and gently shake my head. "Not today." Delly closing on us grabbed my hand and we walked towards Cato's car. We settled inside with Delly insisting I sit beside Cato. I just agreed. I just want to lay down. The quickly we get to the house, the better.

The car was silent. We pulled in the driveway and I immediately get out of the car. Once I was inside, I immediately make my way to my room and locked the door. I let my weight drag me to fall to the bed and close my eyes. I dozed off.

A knock on the door made me jump and be wide awake. The knock repeated and I get off the bed to open the door and see a serious Peeta standing in front of me.

"Peeta! What do you want?" I asked him in hushed tone. I realized that I slept through lunch and dinner. I glanced at the wall clock and it's already 9pm. I tried to blink continuously to make if I'm really awake.

"I told you that we'll continue our talk didn't I?" he made his way inside and sat on the bed. I looked at the hallway to make sure that no one saw him come in here. Peeta must have realized what I'm doing, "Don't worry, they're already asleep. You don't think I'm stupid enough to go here when I'll know someone would see me, do you?"

I closed the door and turn on the lights, "No, I think it's best if we leave them off. We can see each other anyway." Said Peeta. I turned off the lights and moved to sit to the chair near the window. "So, what do you want to talk about? And can we make this quick. I don't want to risk being seen with you in a same room."

"Hasty as always." He smirked. "You still haven't changed." He further made himself comfortable at the bed by crossing his legs.

"I don't see why I should." I keep my statements short and lacking emotions to give him the hint that I don't want to bring this conversation more further. "Would you just get to the point and say whatever it is that you want." I keep my tone firm and confident like the tone I always use when I'm handling a case. I can't afford to lose to Peeta, I can't let him to further play with my emotions.

Peeta inhale and exhaled deeply, "Okay, I want to talk about us. I want to know what really happened Katniss." Peeta, straight face and serious made his deep blue ones gaze directly at my grey ones. "I want you to do a fair share. And the last time we saw each other, you are miles away from being one."

I keep his gaze in mine and returned his smirk earlier, "Seriously?! You're about to marry my best friend and you want to talk about us? Are you hearing yourself Peeta?"

"Why don't you want to talk about it? I deserve to know the truth Katniss. Last time I checked, you denied me from knowing that 4 years ago." I can now see in Peeta's eyes that he beginning to feel frustration. His face soften a bit but still kept his eyes locked on mine.

"What makes you think I was lying back then?" I stand up from my seat and faced the view behind me. I can't afford to look at Peeta while I'm about to say my respond. He would tell the difference. He would tell I'm lying. "What I told you 4 years ago is true. There's nothing more to that. I've fallen out of love. You should actually be happy because I actually did you a favor." I turned to again to face him, "Why can't you just let it go? You're happy now, right?"

"I'm not", Peeta's face is down. "I know I'm supposed to be. But I'm not. And it got harder to accept when I saw you the other day. I didn't expect that. I tried to erase every wave of emotion I felt. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and love you." He raised his head and again, stare directly at my eyes locking our gaze.

"Can you tell me again what you said to me 4 years ago? But this time no turning your back on me. No turning your head down. Just look me in the eye and tell me. And if it's true, I'll finally let go like you wanted." He slowly make his way towards me, eyes still locked on mine.

He grabbed my face with both hands and I instantly feel hot. I feel my cheeks become hot. He still has that effect on me. "Be fair Katniss, Please."

I can't control my breathing. I'm finding a way to avert this moment but it seems like I can't move. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this. Peeta cannot do this now. I feel like tears are just seconds away before forming in my eyes.

"Say it, say it Katniss. From where you said my name."

I inhaled deeply, "Peeta…" No. I can't. He'll know.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this…" I have to focus. I have to…

"We have to break up…" I have to…

"I don't love you anymore…" Breathe…

"That's why I'm letting you go…" Breathe…

"You'll suffer if we continue this joke of a relationship…" I can now feel tears forming at the side of my eyes, I inhaled deeply again…

"Good bye Peeta…" Breathe…

"I hope you would eventually find someone who is truly right for you." And with that final sentence, tears began to spring from my eyes…

And Peeta…

Is kissing me.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Abstaining the truth_**

Peeta's lips, sweet and soft lingering to mine. I can't imagine how much I've missed this moment. Our lips touching again. It's one of the times where I get to feel a blissful wave of emotion rushing through my veins. His lips caressing mine gently with both his hands still cupping my face. I feel his thumb wiping my tears and before I even realize it, I'm kissing him back.

I slowly put my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me making are lips crushed with each other. I'm now feeling a sudden rush of heat all over my body as Peeta lowered his hands and lock his strong arms around my waist. Peeta's kiss turned from gentle to eager. Making his tongue brush my lower lip and I let out a moan. I produced an opening as he enter his tongue inside my mouth. He bit my lower lip and start guiding me as we make our way to the bed. I felt the back of my knees bumped to the edge of it and sudden realization gave me the force to push him away and stop what will eventually cause us to feel guilty.

"We can't", Peeta, stunned as I shove him away. "We can't do this Peeta. Ever". I look at him and see his eyes questioning me. "This isn't fair for Delly". I bowed my head. I want to escape his bitter stare. I do feel guilty about letting him carry on and not stopping him immediately but if I let it go any further, things would really turn into turmoil.

"So you want to be fair to Delly but not to me?" His tone doesn't have a hint of anger but definitely not forgiving either. It's just plain cold and sad but firm and hard. I gape at him and see that both his hands and jaw are clenched but his eyes are shut.

"That's not what I meant."

Peeta opened his eyes and stare at me. "Then why is it so hard for you to tell me the truth Katniss? Why do you keep denying me my right to know?" he rest his head on his hands and I hear a soft sob.

I strained myself from having the urge to reach and hold him. "I didn't deny you anything Peeta."

"You keep on hinting that but we both know that it's completely the other way". He sit himself beside me on the bed and hold my hand. "I want to know what you want for me to do." He hold up my chin so that we look at each other's eyes. "I want to know what it is that you're hiding from me Katniss." His eyes is filled with sadness and despair. "I'll do whatever you ask, in return for my single request."

I eyed him questioningly refusing to respond to his proposition. He sighed, "Tell me the truth and be fair with me. Please."

I break our gaze and focus on our enlaced hands. "If I did. Would you still continue on marrying Delly?"

"Depends."

I sighed and return my gaze to his eyes, "Okay. But you said that you'll do whatever I ask you." I keep my face straight and firm, "I'll tell you but I have two conditions." I can see that Peeta is nervous about what I have to say. But this is the only way I know. If I have to do things right, I have to do it now. This is the fairest way I can think of.

Peeta studying me intently and exhaled, "Okay. What are your conditions?"

"First, you have to promise me of pursuing the wedding." Again I lowered my gaze as I tell him my next condition, "Second, I'll tell you the truth but…"

"But?"

I look at him again and gentle squeeze his hand, "It will be after the wedding."

"What?!" Peeta's tone aggravating clearly not happy about my second condition, "I asked you to be fair Katniss!"

"And I am. I'm being fair to you as much as I'm being fair to Delly!" I can also hear my tone slightly going high for being irritated by Peeta's contradiction.

"No you're not! You're making an easy way out!" Peeta let go of my hand and stood up and pace back and forth in front of me, "God Katniss! Why are you so selfish?!"

I also get off the bed and make my way to the door, "I'm sorry Peeta if you don't like my conditions, but that's what I have to offer. It's up to you if you want to take it or leave it! Now, can we please stop this and rest. I'm tired and not really in the mood to start another argument."

I open the door and Peeta make his way out but made a final stop in front of me, "You know Katniss, you're always scared to take another step forward. You always play a safe game. But we both know that you screwed this time. Good night." I quickly closed the door and head for the bed where tears begin to fall again. Peeta pointing that out frustrates me, but what's more unbearable is the fact that it's true.

I woke up the next day and felt my eyes are sore. Probably from crying. I remembered not being able to hold my emotion when Peeta made me tell him what I told him 4 years ago when I broke up with him. I still remember his lips kissed mine as my eyes betrayed me as I locked my gaze in his own.

My head is pounding and my sight is a blur. I get off the bed and head for the door. I make my way to the dining area as I felt my stomach growl because of hunger. As I come close, I see Delly, Peeta and Cato sitting in the dining area already. Cato see me come in and stand up.

"Good morning Katniss, sleep well?" I make my way beside him as he pulled a chair for me.

"Maybe. Although my head is killing me." I reached to touch my head and raised my head. Delly and Cato eyeing me intently. I see Peeta still not averting his attention to his food.

"Kat, you don't look so good? What happened?" Delly's already beside me and give me a worried look. I make an effort to smile at both of them and think of an excuse. Cato moved more closely to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come 'on, let's sit. You must be famished." I gently sit down beside Cato. Delly return to her sit beside Peeta. I sat down and tried sneaking a glance to Peeta's way. Unfortunately he caught me and held his gaze for a moment before looking down and cleared his throat.

"Um, I think I'm full." Peeta stand and Delly followed. "I'll go to my room. I have to be at work by 10." He kissed Delly in her cheeks and looked my direction. It must have been quick because Delly seems to not catch it.

I look down at my hands and Cato rested his to mine. I looked up to see his focused eyes on me filled with worry and give me a sad smile. It seems that something is bothering him as well and I'm itching to know why.

"I'll get you some medicine for your headache." Cato said smiling at me. I return his smile as I watched him stand up from his seat and make his way out of the room.

I looked at Delly who's in front of me. "Are you sure you're okay Kat? It seems like there's something you're not telling me."

I shake my head and make an effort to laugh. But it came out as awkward. "I'm really okay Del. I'm just thinking about work. I left a case and requested a 2 weeks recess." I pinch the center of my nose and cleared my throat. "I just feel stressed and worried I guess."

She sigh in relief, "Good." She smiled. "I actually want to ask you to come with me for a full body massage."

"That sounds lovely. It might be just what I needed."

"Great, we'll leave after breakfast." She reach and give my hand a slight squeeze. I think this is just what I needed. An alone time with Delly. It's been so long and we never got the chance to fully catch up because I'm completely a mess about Peeta.

Cato returned to the dining room and sit back down beside me. We finished eating and I make my way back to my room to take a shower. It's been four days since I got here. Delly and Peeta's wedding is slowly approaching. _Just 5 days more and I'm out of here._

I entered my bedroom and see petals of roses in my bed. _Who_ _could've_ _possibly_ _do_ _this_? My question is answered when I felt someone behind my back.

"Do you like it?" I turn to a grinning Cato and see a sparkle in his adorable blue eyes. _Although his eyes are not as perfect as Peeta's_. I shake my head to the thought silently chastising myself for even thinking about Peeta's eyes. I can still feel his gaze whenever I close my eyes.

"You don't like it?" I opened my eyes quickly. I didn't realize that my head shaking caught Cato's attention. His grin quickly fade and looked saddened.

"What? No! No!" I raise my hand and touch his muscular chest, "I, uh, I like it. Why would you even do this?" Cato grab both my hands and stare directly at my eyes. I feel his stare get more intense and he looks sexy doing it.

He grinned again and looked like a child. I can't help but smile. "So, what's the occasion?" I asked him as I walked inside the room and sit on the bed admiring the rose petals. It quite pleasing and calming that my thoughts about what happened last night slowly leave its way from my mind.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd do something special for you. I feel like the past 3 days got you down or something." He stand in front of me and I can instantly feel his shyness spreading inside the room.

"I'm just stressed. I left an unfinished work back home. It's very unsettling."

"Huh", Cato grinning at me. "Would you like me to relieve you from that stress?" He slowly walk his way towards me and I felt my cheeks burn.

I cleared my throat, "What do you have in mind?" I swear I heard myself let out a slight giggle when he sat beside me and put his arms at my waist.

He turned me to him and he's smirking at me, "Why don't you figure it out yourself?" he slowly lean close to me when I remembered Delly and me is going to have a spa day.

I put both hands on his chest and push him slightly, "I would but I already have plans." Cato slightly disappointed sighed but didn't take his arm off me. "Delly invited me for a spa day", I continued.

He chuckled, "Spa day with bestie? That works too I guess." He scratches his hair, "Although, I could tell you, stress relieving is my specialty." he whispered in my ear and I shiver.

I raised an eyebrow to him, "Is that so?"

He nodded repeatedly. I lean close to him with my lips making a slight contact with his ear.

"I'll go have a look at myself and be the judge to that." I back up and smile at him. Cato is flushed and wide eyed. I smirked at him and get off the bed making my way to open the door. "But unfortunately, today's not good. But if you want I'll let you pick the time for your stress relieving therapy."

Cato taking the hint get off the bed and make his way to me at the door. He smiled and hold up my chin. "You're getting better at this Everdeen."

I give him a toothy grin and pat his shoulder, "Well, I try."

He again, lean into me and slightly brushed his lips to mine. He turned and make his way down the stairs. I feel a smile creeping in my face as I look at his direction letting out a chuckle. I was about to close the door when I see a figure at the side. I turn and see Peeta leaning at his bedroom door.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: The truth… and Innocent betrayal?_**

"Peeta", he doesn't move and stayed leaning against the door with his eyes close. "Um, I, uh" I start to fidget and feel nervous for some reason. He's still not opening his eyes and doesn't let his face show any emotion which is shivering. It's always been this way. There's times when I can read him but mostly he doesn't give anything away. I see him let out a deep breath and back away from the door and walk towards down the stair completely bypassing me.

"Save it, Katniss. It's not like I care anyway." I shiver from his tone and can't seem to move my body. He continue his way down without sparing a glance in my way. I feel a stinging emotion and my chest getting tighter. I get inside the room and proceed to the bathroom to take a shower. I quickly strip away from my clothes and stepped in the shower.

Once I'm done I search for my luggage and pull out a sundress and heard a knock. "Just a second." I quickly put the sundress and opened the door.

"You ready Kat?" Delly smiling at me and walk her way inside the room.

"Uh, yeah. Let me just dry my hair." I return to the bathroom and grabbed the hair dryer in the bathroom sink.

Delly sat on the bed and watch me as I work on my hair. "Um, Kat. I know I'm 3 days delayed on owing you an explanation." She bow her head focusing on her clasp hands. "Actually, make that a year." She let out an awkward small laugh and return her gaze to me.

I stopped and look at her as I realize my hands gripping the handle of the dryer hard. "I'm not entirely sure what your purpose on hiding it from me Del but I do want to hear it."

She exhaled, "Um, yeah. That's why I'm thinking of postponing going to the spa and just grab a jamba juice so that we can talk."

"You haven't started and you're already bribing me?" I chuckled and see her face showed a sign of relief. Jamba juice has always been my favorite drink and Delly knows it very well.

She smiled and make her way towards me and give me a hug. "I'll wait for you in the car." She get out and I continued working my hair dry.

**_2 years ago…_**

_"Hi, is this seat taken?" Katniss looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing behind her and beaming her pearly whites. She have golden locks in a braid._

_"No. it's free." Katniss pulled the chair for the girl and she settled in._

_"I'm Delly by the way. Delly Cartwright." The girl held out her hand and Katniss reached for it and shook it. "Katniss Everdeen."_

_"Are you an Economy major too?" the girl asked her still smiling._

_"Um, No. I'm actually a Law major." Katniss returned her smile._

_"No way! You're studying law?" Katniss saw Delly is quite shocked by it and eyed her questioningly, "Why is that shocking?"_

_"Oh no! I didn't mean it to come out as offensive. It's just that, you don't look like one." Katniss raised an eyebrow already starting to hate the girl beside her. "I mean don't get me wrong, it's really impressive. I heard that only an estimated 10 percent the school's population are law majors and by the end of the school year, it decreases to 5 percent until they graduate."_

_"Interesting." Katniss never thought of that. She knows that being a law major is hard that mostly students shift courses by the end of a semester. But this is her third year as a law major so it doesn't really concern her. For her, acquiring a law degree has been her lifelong dream._

_"How long have you been a law major? I'm already a senior so I'll be graduating next year." Delly beamed at her again._

_"Three years."_

_"That's cool. That means you're already safe. You're actually beautiful that's why I got shocked when you said you're a law student. I hope I didn't offend you or anything."_

_Katniss sighed and smile, "No, it's cool."_

_From that moment on, they ate lunch together and already had a usual spot. They hang out together all the time and became instantly close. Delly is the first real friend she had inside the university. A few months before Delly graduates, she invites Delly to her home for the first time. They always hang at Delly's._

_They're in her bedroom when Delly noticed a picture in her desk. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"_

_It was a picture of her and Peeta kissing her cheeks. It was taken at their graduation day. "Ex. We broke up 2 years ago."_

_"Oh my God. Why?" Delly sat beside her in her bed and reached to touch her hand, "But if you don't want to talk about it. It's fine."_

_"It's not that. It's just that no one actually asked me about my love life apart from my family. So I haven't talked about him with anyone since." Katniss smiled at her sadly as she remembers Peeta. She started telling Delly details about their relationship. How they met, how long they've been together and the real reason she broke up with him._

_Peeta's been e-mailing her non-stop since the first day she left him. She keeps them all but didn't intend to read it. She's coping on forgetting about him but as the years passed she just realized that breaking up with him is the biggest mistake she had ever done in her life. She knows that if she asked Peeta to wait for her, he'll do it no questions asked. But instead, she chose an easy way out. But it's not easy either. It's been hard for her. The past two years have been crucial on her. She finished by telling Delly how much she love him and attempting to ask for his forgiveness when she graduates. Still to this day, Peeta still e-mails her so that she knows that Peeta is still in love with her._

_Katniss keeps her face strong and hard and silently chastised herself for having the urge to cry. Since the night she broke up with Peeta, she haven't shed even a single tear but continued feeling regret and downheartedness. Delly moved closer to her and hugged her._

_"Whatever it is that keeps your chest from feeling relief, you can always talk to me Kat." Katniss looked at her friend and smiled._

_"Thanks Del. It really means a lot. I kind of feel relieved since I'm able to talk to you about Peeta."_

_Her friend returned her smile, "Anytime Kat. Anyway, why did you broke up with him?"_

_Katniss thought that if there's anyone she can trust on her secret it would be Delly. The fact that Delly and Peeta would meet is not highly possible. Or so she thought…_

_"I got scared."_

_"That's it?" Delly furrowing her eyebrows at her. She knows that her reason is so absurd but she isn't have any choice that time. She wants to be fair to Peeta._

_"Yeah. Peeta's already in the point of our relationship where I wasn't. And I'm not actually sure myself if I'll be able to get there. It got so serious too fast that I felt him suffocating me." She exhaled hard and put her arms around her. "I figured that I have to be fair to him. And the only way I can think of is to lie. I can't afford for him to hold on, it'll be hard on him."_

_Katniss knows that Peeta would just insist on waiting for her. But she can't ask Peeta to do that without being certain herself if she wants that with him or if she would eventually be ready for him. She knows that she may live a century and still not deserve him._

**_Present Day (2013)…_**

I gently closed the main door and hopped on Delly's car. It the first time that Delly's presence is cauing me to feel discomfort. We both shared the silence avoiding to open any conversation. For some reason, I start to feel irritation and annoyed. It's half an hour drive from the house to a jamba juice store. She parked and we both make our way inside. We ordered and settle for a spot in the corner. It didn't take long for our orders to be served.

"So, um," Delly starts, "I owe you big time Kat."

I look at her and her head is down avoiding making eye contact, "I'm listening."

"I, uh, first. I'm sorry. I hid it from you. Although to be honest I did it on purpose." She's still not making an attempt to look at me and keeps her focus on her drink.

"I kind of figured that out since the first time I saw him." My tone firm and irritated.

"Sorry. I wasn't ready to face you alone. That's why I keep averting your attempts for us to be alone. I just realized last night that I'm being unfair. Not only to you but to Peeta as well."

I shifted my stare from her to look outside the window. I feel my irritation getting stronger and unbearable. "Then why did you do it?"

"I got scared. I figured that if I told you, I'd lose him. But I didn't consider the fact that I might lose you as well."

My hands are now clenched. "Well, it took you long enough to realize that."

She raise her head and grabbed my clenched fists. "Just hear me out first. Please." I exhaled harshly and nod.

I see her inhale deeply and let go of my hand to clasp hers together. "After I graduated and decided to go back here and accept my mother's friend offer to work for him as his secretary. It's been going so well until one morning I saw Peeta inside my boss's office. I was surprised. I wanted to call and tell you but I hesitated. I thought that if I'll tell you, you would lose focus on your studies and that's the last thing I want to do, to make you anxious and bothered."

I stay silent and listen to every word she tells me. "But after that, the thought of letting you know never crossed me again. He approached me in my cubicle and asked me about something and I'm instantly a goner." She let out a small laugh and tugged her braids. "Apparently he's doing business in the company I'm working and I've been assigned to assist him. I began to feel comfortable around him. And he did too. He started being friendly with me and always asked me out. Until one time while we're out he began telling me stories about you. But he maintained your identity hidden that's why I thought that not telling him that I know you would be my best option."

I continue to stare at her as she begin to shake, "I felt insecure all those times. When we're together he would just go on and on about you. I got scared that if I told him I knew you he would just make me contact you and help him get you back. But I can't do that. I've fallen for him." She raise her head and gaze at me with tears already falling from her eyes, "I've rejected the idea of him still in love with you and keep on motivating myself that I can help him forget you." I just continue giving her cold stare. I'm not quite sure what to feel myself. All that I know is that I trusted a wrong person.

"I tried Kat. I did. Eventually we started a relationship and now we're getting married in 5 days. I thought that when he asked me to marry him he's completely over you. That's why I decided to invite you and have you become my maid of honor. Aside from the fact that you're still the best friend I've ever had, I wanted to test if Peeta still have feelings for you." She reach for a napkin and wipe her tears. "And now, I regret making that decision." She reach across the table and try to grab my hand but I avoided it. "I'm sorry Kat. I want us to remain best friends. I don't want to lose you."

"You already did Del. You made the decision of ending our friendship the moment you saw Peeta." I'm already feeling furious as I try to process Delly's explanation but one thing is sure. "It's quite amusing how I find that I'm more mad at myself than you. Not only did I let you invade me and made me think highly of our friendship that I can't help but feel stupid of doing so." I finding it entirely hard to hold my emotions. I feel betrayed and mortified. "The fact that I gave you my trust and be comfortable with it is the biggest mistake I can afford. And it angers me so much."

"Kat, please don't do this. You're important to me."

I get up the seat and ready myself to leave. "I'm sorry Delly, but I think you have to find yourself another maid of honor. I refuse to take any further role in your life."

With that, I made my way out and hail a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Confrontation and Confession_**

I can't help but feel neglected. I feel like Delly played with me. And also Peeta. It wasn't long when the cab stop by the gate, I quickly go inside and make my way to my room. Since I never unpacked my luggage, I just grabbed it and make my way to the main door.

"Katniss?" I turn and see Cato standing behind me. "Are you leaving? Where are you going?" He captured my hand and stare at me, confused. Before I answer him, Delly came in and hugged me.

"Please Katniss! Don't do this!" I slightly shove her and Cato hold her arms to steady her.

"What the hell is going on?" Cato still look confused about this sudden turn of event.

"Please Katniss. I know you might think that I played your emotion but I didn't! I tried to tell you when you first got here but never got the chance to because Peeta arrived. I kept on acting normal for the sake of Peeta and Cato." Delly is now trembling and crying so hard. It's a good thing that Cato's holding her or she'll wind up on the floor.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I see Delly look at Cato and shake her head at him, "Not now Cato". Her tone cracks as she escaped Cato's grip and walk closely to me. "But when I saw how Peeta's reaction towards you, I felt like I did the right thing. I thought that he doesn't have feelings for you anymore. I made him talk to you at the beach so that I can truly know if he still loves you or not."

"So you have no problem on jeopardizing our friendship if it means Peeta stays with you?!" I feel my gaze, cold and keen as I strain myself from giving away any ounce of emotion. Delly looks like a wreck, her eyes are now slightly swollen and red. But I don't feel any pity towards her.

"It's not like that Kat!"

"Then what is it?!" my tone, harsh and firm made Delly to step back and hold onto Cato.

"I just…" She put her head in her hands and start sobbing frantically. "I just love him so much."

"You know what Delly. I trying not to be judgmental. I want to analyze our situation and think of every possible reason you could have from refraining to tell me. Yes, I'm shocked. But I thought that since Peeta is being rude to me you did me a favor. Hell! I thought you don't know what you're doing. Apparently you do. Oh! And there's more! I even felt guilty for nothing!"

Delly raise her head from her hands and look at me, "Wha- What are you saying Kat?"

"You knew?" We all turn our attention towards the door and see Peeta. He's looking at Delly hard, jaw clenched.

"Pete", Delly's voice came as a whisper and make her way towards Peeta.

"Don't!" Peeta's tone is hard and loud that it made me and Delly jump. Peeta make his way up his room completely bypassing the three of us. Delly followed him, her eyes completely red and swollen. Leaving me and Cato standing in front of each other.

"Come 'on. I'll take you to the airport." Cato reach and grabbed my luggage at one hand and hold my hand at the other. He gently led our way outside to his car. Feeling his hand holding mine is quite comforting. He open the passenger door for me and I hop in. He quickly get on the other side and start the car.

We stayed silent, the music coming from the radio is the only thing that fill the gap of silence the car. "That's a lovely voice, never thought you have it in you." I look at Cato who's smirking at me.

"What?"

"You're singing."

I look at him and he's smiling widely. "I didn't realize. Am I bothering you?"

"No! No. You really have a lovely voice. I could just listen to you sing all day long." His smile, still not vanishing like it's been plastered to his face. I return my gaze to the road and can't help the curving of my lips. "You know, I meant what I said to you since the first day."

"Which part?"

"All of it." I glance at Cato and see his face serious. His hands are slightly gripping the steering wheel. I reach and touch his shoulder and he sigh.

"Thank you Cato."

We arrive at the airport and head straight for the ticket office to book my flight back to Boston. I'm about a feet away from the booth when I felt Cato's hands grabbed my arms. "Katniss, wait."

We halt and Cato turn me to face him. "Don't leave." His gaze is deep that I can't help but focused on his eyes. "Please." His tone matches his stare that is both pleading and sad.

"I'm sorry Cato. But I can't stay here."

"Why? Because of Peeta?!" I feel his grip getting tighter.

"Easy Cato," I eyed his hands gripping my arms and he acknowledge it immediately. He soften his grip but doesn't let go, "Sorry." He close his eyes, breathe deeply, and open them up directly to me. "Do you still love him?"

"Do you know anything?" I ask him and he slightly nod. "Tell me."

He let go of my arm and we look for a spot to seat. We sat in front of each other, Cato keep his head down and scratches his hair. I keep staring at him figuring out why he's shy all of a sudden. "So?"

"Well, um, you see. Peeta told me everything." He let out a small laugh and shake his head.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he cleared his throat. "It, um, back when I first met him, he and Delly are already dating and I figured I need to know him better. We got drunk. I, uh, invited him to a bar. It turns out that he doesn't know how to drink." I can't help but smile at this. All those years and he still doesn't know how to hold his liquor. When we started going out officially, I told him that I don't like guys who drinks too much that's why he never attempted to even drink a single bottle of beer.

"He got drunk really fast and he started to become so chatty that I can't make him shut up." Cato continued, "Then he started telling me about an ex-girlfriend. He told me that she's his first love. And that he keeps on trying to work things with Delly so that he can forget about her completely. He kept on repeating the words 'I love you' that I get started to feel annoyed. Until he said your name." He raise his head and look at my eyes directly.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stare at him questioningly, "And?"

"He said, 'I'll always and forever love you… Katniss'. I didn't know what to react then. I was completely shocked to know about the both of you." His cheeks begin to turn red and he avert my gaze to steady his attention to his hands, "He of course, doesn't remember all of it."

"Is that the reason you're mad at him? Because you think he's not being true to Delly?" I keep my attention to him as I try to see his expression. He's cheeks are still flushed and eyes still on his hands.

"I know this might be horrible but no. I love Delly but I'm not mad at him because of her. Sure, I can see how he's not being all inlove with her as she is with him, I just thought that whatever his reason is, it doesn't really concern me. Until I found out that it's you."

"What do you mean?"

"It's, um, because…" Cato cleared his throat but his voice still came out as a whisper. "I love you Katniss." He raise his head, cheeks flushed, and eyes staring directly at me again. "From the first time I saw you on one of Delly's photos. I know it may sound impossible, but it's true. That's why I can't help but feel annoyed every time Peeta talks to you or about you. I just… I instantly felt threatened that I might not get a chance."

I reach for his hands but he avoid the contact, I sigh and stop my attempt, "Cato…"

"Katniss!" I get off my seat and look for the voice that said my name. Cato is also up on his feet and already beside me. I turn around and see Peeta standing a few feet away from me. He's panting and trying to catch his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: Second chance?_**

"Peeta!" I'm quite in awe to see Peeta here. Unsure about how I'm feeling I walk towards him and stop exactly in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you since the first day I saw you again." He's still out of breath and panting. He tries to steady his breathing and made his stance straight and stare directly at me. He reach for both of my hands and grip them tight. "I love you Katniss Everdeen! Always have and always will!"

"Peeta, I think this is not the right time for this."

"I know but I can't hold back anymore." He slightly loosen his grip and let go of one hand to touch my cheeks. I feel my face get flushed from this contact and can't help but let my eyes close. "I've been e-mailing you since the first day you left. I've never felt hurt in my life than the moment you turn your back on me. But even then, I can't manage to stop myself from loving you."

I bit my lip to prevent the sudden urge of crying. I feel my hands gripping Peeta's. I still have my eyes close and my head down to stop myself from having the urgency to look at him. "Peeta, please don't. Please."

"Katniss, I know now more than ever that I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my days with you." He lean into me and place his forehead against mine. "Please, let me back in." he bring our hands to his lips and kissed mine softly and I feel something wet dropped in my knuckles. I open my eyes and see his eyes close, and he's crying. "I'm asking for a second chance. I know and I feel that you still love me. Please, give us a second chance." he open his eyes and stare directly at my grey ones. "Please."

I avert my gaze and shut my eyes again. I can't seem to think straight. I don't know how to respond. For the first time in my life, I'm at a loss for words. I raise my head breaking the contact of our foreheads and survey my surroundings. I'm starting to feel dizzy and out of breath. I see a few people that we seem to have their attention. I can now hear Peeta's sob and I feel my hands gripping his tighter. I look around and catch a glimpse of the figure behind me. I turn my head and Cato caught my eye. He lock eyes at me for a brief moment and bow his head, he close his eyes with his hands close in fists. I turn again to focus on Peeta who still have his head down. I inhaled harshly and try to keep my tone normal.

"Peeta…" I let go of his hands and hold up his chin so that he's facing me. "I do still love you." I bit my lip again and keep my eyes locked on him. I sigh and reach to mimic him and touch his cheek, "but we can't."

Peeta gape at me and shake his head, "I- I don't understand Katniss. What do you mean?"

As always, I'm the one who first brake our eye contact and cleared my throat, "It's true that I still love you. But I can't give us another chance."

"I really don't get what you're saying Katniss. You're not making any sense!" he grab both of my shoulders and lean in. "Why are you doing this to me?!"

"I'm sorry Peeta. But I don't see enough reason for us to give us another go."

"Can you tell me why?! And please be very concrete this time." His tone is neither pleasant nor angry but the intensity his giving in his looks are becoming unbearable. This is the first time I've seen this look on Peeta. I can tell that I've pushed his buttons. But I have no intention on backing out on my words. His grip is getting tighter that I feel my eyes widen at him.

"Hey man, easy on the hold." Cato back him up and set me behind him.

"Back off! This is not your business." Peeta hiss at Cato but not enough to make him stand down.

"Oh, I think it is my business. When it comes to Katniss, it's damn well my business." Cato looks like he's about to punch Peeta any moment. I step in the middle and try to break them up.

"Okay, let's not do this please." I eyed them both and head to seat at one of the empty chairs in the middle. They both followed me and seat in both sides. I look at Peeta and he nod at Cato's direction, "Right." I turn to face Cato and see him clenching his hands, I tap him and smile, "Can you give us a minute?"

He gaze at me and then to Peeta and back to me. He smile at me and tip my chin up, "Okay. I'll get some drinks." He stood and gave Peeta a knowing look and made his way.

"Very bold." Peeta scoff and lean back. His attitude change and he seems different now than the Peeta who came running here. "Is it because of him?"

My thoughts were startled by his question, "No. Why'd you think that?"

"Really? You have to ask?" he's now smirking at me and I can't help but shake my head.

I feel my cheeks getting flushed again. It's pretty obvious for Peeta to think that Cato's the reason I can't give him what he wants. "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" it surprises me how quick Peeta can change his emotion. It's not until now that I realize that he already change so much. He's not the same Peeta who I loved so much 4 years ago. "You said you still love me yet you don't want us to have a second chance. Why is that Katniss?"

"It's just that, I'm not ready for you Peeta." I turn to face him, Peeta is already eyeing me.

His brows furrowed and his jaw clenched. "Enlighten me."

"4 years ago, I have no choice but to leave you. You were getting serious too fast and it scared the hell out of me." I clasp my hands together still not averting his gaze to me. "I wasn't' ready for you then. And I realized now, that I'm still not ready for you."

"Bullshit Katniss! You had a choice." His tone is starting to rise that it slightly startled me. I back up a few inches but I'm still not leaving his stare. "You know that you only have to ask. You know that I'm willing to do everything for you." His voice quickly change, it become gentle and subtle that it somewhat came out as a whisper. "Didn't that ever crossed your mind?"

"It has. Every day. There's not a day of that 4 years that it doesn't cross my mind. It made me think that I made the wrong choice of leaving you. But there are things that I'm not certain that it won't become a hindrance in our relationship."

"What's that?"

I shake my head and feel a tear fall from the side of my eye, "Me." Peeta extend his arm to reach and feel my hands but I dodge it and wipe my cheek. "I'm not certain about myself that I can be where you are in our relationship at that point in time."

I look straight at him and see his eyes wide and tears are about to fall again, "And now, I'm sure. I'm not ready for you Peeta. I now know that I can't give you what you deserve. I may live a thousand lifetime and still not deserve you Peeta. That's why we can't. I can't let us have a second chance."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Moving Forward_**

I'm holding my breath as I wait for Peeta's respond. But as minutes pass by, I didn't get any. He keep his eyes away from me, I tried to read his face to see any emotion but saw none. Peeta's not giving anything away that makes me more feel anxious. I move slightly to close our distance and sighed harshly.

"Well? Say something." My tone is soft that my voice came out like a whisper. Peeta, still not looking at my direction shifted his focus to his clasp hands. "Don't you want to say anything?" I bugs me to see him this quiet. The normal Peeta would instantly handle my statements but what I'm seeing now is completely different.

He let out a breath and shut his eyes. I was about to urge him again when he finally speak, "I don't think that whatever I tell you would make any difference."

"I still want to know." I keep my hands in my lap as I fight my want to reach for him.

"You already know what my answer Katniss, as I find your reason to be selfish and shallow." His tone is neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It's cold as I feel myself slightly shiver. So does his look, as he stare at me with his eyes not showing any hint of emotions. "You don't have to hear me say what you want me to say."

I gape at him, "Selfish and shallow?"

He scoff and lean back to his seat crossing his arms in front of him, "Yes."

I bit my lower lip, his sudden change of emotions is really a pain in the ass. "Enlighten me." Peeta, still not changing his stance just stare at me and seems to be studying me. I suddenly feel irritated, "Would you stop that? It's very annoying."

He smirk at me and shake his head, "I find your stupid reason to be selfish and shallow. Selfish for the fact that you denied me that truth and move on without ever telling me, and also without taking me into consideration. Instead of telling me the truth, you lied to me Katniss. All of it to just save your ass to judgment. And shallow, well, because I just think it is shallow. There's nothing more to that."

I keep myself calm as I feel a surge of emotion about to burst any minute. "Okay, first of all, it not about saving my ass. I lied to you to prevent you from hurting even more. I know for a fact that if I told you the truth you're just going to insists on waiting and I can't grant you that. Because I'm not even sure if I'll ever reach the point that you expect me to."

"Expect?" Peeta, now facing me with his face flushed, "Nobody expects anything from you, let alone me. All I ever wanted from you is to be truthful, to me. But then I realized just now, how you can be truthful to anyone when you can't be true to yourself."

"Excuse me?" I now also feel my face getting flushed by unsettlement, "What are you implying?"

"You're all about rules Katniss. You're bound to whatever the hell you think is right. But the thing is, not all of it is right. You think highly of yourself that's why you're scared to ever commit. Always taking the easy way out. You never really consider anyone besides yourself."

"That's not true."

"Really? Then why are we here right now?" His face is serious and his eyes are locked on mine. "But don't feel bad. I think it's partially my fault to actually make myself believe that I'm special to you. Maybe that's why it never occurred to me to point that out even at the start of our relationship."

"Are you mocking me?" my eyebrows, furrowed and face still flushed.

"Oh no! I never mock. I'm just saying something. You know, because that's what you want right? For me to say something?"

I averted my gaze and stare at the exits direction, "I'm regretting it already." I sigh, "What do you want form me Peeta? I already told you the truth. And honestly, whatever you tell me doesn't change it."

I also heard Peeta sigh and move slightly beside me, "I have no intention of changing your decision Katniss." I look at him and see that he's attention to me is still not averted. Only his face looks calmer now than earlier.

"Then what do you want?"

"You know what I want. But now, I actually don't know if I still want it."

I feel my chest tighten, "I know it's too late but, I'm sorry Peeta." I reach for his hand and to my surprise, he didn't avoided the contact, "For everything."

He lowered his head and I see him smile, he gently squeezed my hand, "It is too late, but I'll take it for consideration."

"So, what now?"

He raise his head and look at the exits direction, "I'm going home. You have a flight don't you?"

I shook my head, "I haven't booked a ticket yet."

Peeta raise an eyebrow and half smiled, "Okay. I should go. Delly and I still have some unfinished business." I just nod and we both stood up, "Are you still mad at her?"

I also raise an eyebrow to him, "Are you?"

He just shrug and scratch his hair, "Yes. But I'm also mad at you, but then again I still love you. Kinda annoying really."

"Very confusing."

"Yeah, anyway, I'll go. Have a safe flight." He squeeze my hand again and let go, and start to walk towards the exit.

I start to head to the ticketing booth when I heard Peeta called my name, I turn to look at him, and he's already standing in front of me, "What?"

He exhaled, "I just want to tell you that next time, choose someone who loves you more than you love them. I kind of wish that I should have taken this advice,"

I cut him off, "Are you telling me that I'm a bad choice?"

He let out a small laugh, "For me, yes, but you're worth it. Although for others, I think you'd do well."

I smirk at him, "I don't even get you."

"You're actually wrong, you get me more than anyone I've ever known. As I get you." He smile at me and turn to around, he wave at me, "Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10: End of Pressure...?_**

I stayed standing and looking at the direction where Peeta exits. I can help but think about what he said over and over. It made me realize how big Peeta has change over the years, we both are and I couldn't be any happier. Of course minus the drama we are in right now. I didn't realize how long I've been spacing out until my thoughts were interrupted.

"You seem happy." I turn and look at smiling Cato behind me and I smile back at him.

I faced him, "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirk at me and reach for my hand, "I wasn't sure. About a minute I guess." We both head to the ticketing booth with Cato still holding my hands, "So, um. Where's Mellark?"

"He left." Cato stopped. And because he's still holding my hand, I also came to a halt. I turn to him and see him gaping at me. "Something wrong?"

He shake his head, clearly shaking away his expression and he cleared his throat. "Nothing. I, uh…" he squeezed my hand and pull me closer to him, "Are you alright?"

I stare at Cato, studying him while he have his head bowed and obviously trying to avoid my gaze. "Cato." He raised his head and I smiled at him, "I'm okay."

He let out a deep breath and smile widely, "That's great. It's not like I'm trying to pry you on telling me what you two talked about. I just want to make sure that you're alright."

I just nod and squeezed back his hand and we continue our way to the booth. There's ten people ahead of me and I can't help but notice Cato is being restless, "What's wrong with you?" I'm looking at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I, uh," Cato scratches his hair, "I was thinking earlier that if you would still go through with leaving. Well, I, um," he let out a breathy laugh and I feel his grip getting tight.

"Let me stop you right there Cato," I shake loose our hands and we stand face to face, "Where are you going with this?"

As we continue our eyes gaze at each other, I can't help but feel amazed how his blue ones can show every hint of his emotions. What seems to be hard to take from Peeta is easier to get from Cato. I can't help but see how honest he can be without him realizing it. "You're thinking of going with me?"

He remain silent and we just stood there looking at each other. It seems to be minutes have passed we he finally speak, "I love you."

"You said that already."

"And I mean it." Cato's voice is firm and full of conviction but also soft and gentle. "Look[TAV1] , I'm not asking you to give me an answer right now. I was just hoping you could give me a chance Katniss. I may seem desperate here, and I am. I've been waiting to meet you for the past two years and now that it happened, I just feel that I cannot pass this up." He reach to touch my face and put his forehead against mine and close his eyes, "Katniss, I love you. I may not be as good as Peeta when it comes to stuff like this but I'm willing to give it a try." He backed up and opened his eyes directly looked at me, "That is, if you'll let me."

We stare at each other with inches apart when we heard someone speaking to us, "Excuse me, are you going to book a flight?"

We both at look at the woman attendant and see that it's just us standing in front of the booth. I realize that I've been holding my breath and I turn to look at Cato again. And before I knew it, it's too late to hold myself back. After our intense encounter a day back, I finally kissed him. And Cato kissing me back, I felt his hand clutching my waist towards him with his other hand still cupping my face. I rest both my arms around his neck as we continue to kiss passionately. And then, I pulled back. Cato, clearly confused of my action just stayed in front of me, studying me.

I smile at him and gave him one more peck, "I have to go alone."

I head forward to the booth with Cato still not moving. I booked a flight for Boston, "The plane leaves in 45 minutes. I'll just punch in your ticket number and you're good to go. You can head to the gate if you want to. Have a safe flight."

I smiled at the attendant, "Thank you." I turn and walk towards Cato holding out my ticket and smiled at him. "I'll see you."

I start to head to the direction of the gate, Cato grabbed my hands, and I turn and feel a bit surprised to see him smiling, "Definitely."

I can't help myself but lunge myself towards him and embraced him tightly. I also felt Cato's strong arms lifting me and hugging me gently. He put me down and we kissed again, but this time it's brief. "Good bye Cato."

He cupped my face and stare at me intensely, "For now." he slowly close our distance and give me a sweet and gentle kiss before he escorted me towards the gate. I head inside and look back at him for a final look and see him waving at me with a wide smile on his face. I also waved at him before continuing inside and get settled on my seat.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Epilogue: Second Chance…_**

It been two months since I came home. In those two months, Cato's been communicating with me consistently and giving me updates about Peeta and Delly. Since I got back, I've been busy with work and "making it up" to my younger sister Prim. We spend almost every day of my day off together shopping, eating, movie marathons and everything she wants us to do. It made me take my mind off the events that happened and focus more on her and my work, and of course Cato who have been chatting with me non-stop.

It seems that Peeta decided to pursue his relationship with Delly. It seems that all they needed was a rough patch, and I can admit that I'm kind of happy that he decided to give Delly a second chance. Delly might have messed up our bond but she's much more a better person for Peeta than I am. And I know that they can both pull it off, especially now that they don't have to worry anymore of secrecy about an ex or a best friend.

I'm now spending my day off in my apartment with Prim away to our house outside the city and spending time with our mom and dad. I have work to do so I managed to talk my way out of it and get to spend my day resting inside my apartment when someone knocked on my door.

I opened a door and see a man holding a bouquet of sagittaria in front of his face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can." The man's voice is so familiar that I reach to take the flowers and see a smiling and more handsome Cato standing in front of me.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" my voice is like a whisper as I feel my heart starts to pound erratically that I may pass out.

"I came to see you." Cato smiling widely and hold my hand. "I miss you."

I cleared my throat and try to calm myself down. "You're crazy."

"I know. Can I come in?"

"God, yes. I'm sorry." I gestured for him to come in, "Come on in."

Cato eyeing the inside of my apartment head for the couch, "Nice place. Someone with you?"

I followed him and seat beside him, "No. I live alone."

"Really?"

"Yes. Why?"

We are facing with each other and Cato moving close to me, "No reason." He cupped my face and started kissing me. I kiss him back. We are both kissing each other with extreme hunger and greediness. His hands clutch my waist towards him and I put my arms around his neck. He lift me and set me over, straddling him.

I can now feel him growing beneath me and feel him harden as I try to move over him. The friction under us while we kiss is driving me crazy. His hands are now under my shirt, he's touching my back gently and making his way to the hook of my bra. He unhooked it and I let fall to the floor.

I keep grinding on top of him as I clutch a handful of his hair. I bit my lip as I felt his hand squeezing and cupping my breasts. I can now feel my wetness as I keep moving on top of him and he took off my shirt. He removed his lips from kissing mine and start to nibble my nipples. I threw my head back and moan, I pull his head closer to my breast and he started to suck my nipples. I'm now moving faster and the feeling is unbearable.

I reach for the end of his shirt and strip it off him. I looked at him and see him staring at me. "You're really beautiful Katniss." I smile at him and covered my breasts with my arms, Cato cupped my face and touch my arm, "Don't."

"Are we really doing this?"

"You don't want to? Because it's totally fine if you don't want to. I can wait."

I chuckled, "You can?"

He let out a small laugh and shake his head, "I actually can't. But for you, I will."

I sigh and give him a peck, "You don't have to." I again put both my arms around his neck, "I'm not going to make you wait."

He then kissed me again, but more gentle and intense this time. He slowly lie me down to the couch with him on top of me. He remove his lips to mine and kiss me on my nose, cheek and nibble my ear. He slowly go down and kiss my neck, my collarbone and stop on top of my breasts. He continued to suck my nipples alternately. I can't help but moan loudly and pulling his head more closely. I can feel me getting wetter with every stroke of his tongue against my breast. "Cato…" my voice is breathy.

He then stopped and looked at me for a moment before he continue making his way down on me. He kissed my navel, "God Katniss, you're so sexy." Cato voice is husky and really sensual that I can't help but groan.

Cato still continue to kiss my body when he come to halt just above my hips and unbutton my pants. He gently strip me off my pants and throw it on the floor. I'm now left wearing nothing but my panty. I just stayed still as Cato surveyed my body, "You're very beautiful."

He lay on top of me and kiss me passionately. I reach to unbutton his pants and push it down his legs. I converted our position with me on top of him. I can now feel his hardness against me and my body can't help but grind on top of him. Cato grabbed my ass and push me closer to him. I'm now moving nonstop and feel a growing sensation inside me about to burst. I lean back and hold onto his legs with my head threw back as I keep grinding hard against his shaft. I'm now moving on top of him with a fast pace when I felt my body tremble as I reach my release with Cato grabbing my ass tightly.

I fall to him and rest my head on his chest. Cato stroking my back and kissed the top of my head, "Wow. I've never dry hump before."

I can't help but chuckle and raise my head to face him, "Nor do I."

Cato smile and kiss me sweetly, "Listen Katniss, I can wait. I'm not going to make you rush into having sex with me. If you're not ready, that's totally fine. I know this might be pointless after what we did but I just want you to know that if you feel that this isn't the right time, then we could just stop here for now."

I just stare at him and touch his face, "Yes."

Cato raise his eyebrow at me and look at me with a confused expression, "What yes?"

I get off of him and sit down, Cato did the same, "Last time, you told me that you're hoping for a chance." I sigh, "I've been thinking about this a lot. And I thought, why not."

Cato hugged me tightly but gentle as he always does, "I love you Katniss. I'm not good at promises and probably not good at being in a relationship, but I'll make sure that I'll try my very best to make you happy. Every day."

He rests his fore head against mine and hold my hands to his lips.

* * *

Well, that's it. I know it may be a disappointing ending. This is my first fanfic and I'm working on the second one. Thank you for the reviews and the suggestions. I would gladly work on writing to make my second fanfic better. Please stay tune. Cheerio. :)


End file.
